Flaming Inconsistencies
by Spotstar
Summary: Kai is always quiet, but that's only because everything he wants to say is in his mind. So this story will take place in Kai's narrative, just to see his reaction when Rei tells him a little secret. ShounenAi. Kai is NOT in the pairing
1. The First Chapter

Flaming Inconsistencies

Summary: Kai doesn't talk, but he sure has a lot on his mind, though the next few days would be an odd day for him when Rei comes to him with a slight problem on his hands. When Max comes to him as well, Kai starts seeing who the real idiot of the team is. Shounen-ai.

Kai is not OOC, because these are his thoughts, we never know what he thinks of anyway. Ok, so he is a little, well I can't write good snobby/antisocial asses. And Kai fangirls can't kill me for saying that because they don't know where I live, ha!

Oh right, this is Spot, I am not the happy humour writer I used to be, enjoy the story anyway. Shounen-ai, it's my pathetic attempt at making a shounen-ai story from someone else's view!  
Don't ask what pairing I'm talking about either. Don't ask me if I will continue this. Don't ask anything. Just review right after you read.

Everything Beyblade and Beyblade related do not belong to me obviously or Lucky Charms! Stupid leprechaun.

* * *

It was just a routine that we'd go out and head off to the park playing games and train or whatnot. Not exactly something I would want to do, but apparently I was somehow ambushed into joining them have fun when I would rather be as far as I can get from them. I stuck by myself a lot, hanging around the trees just staring at their outrageous stunts. It's pretty stupid, and coming from me, it must be.

Takao was being an idiot like usual. Even though he was more of an idiot when I first met him, he never really improved that much. Unfortunately, I got used to it too well. Each day the number of my brain cells diminishes. I certainly hope I can cope with them all for a longer while, after all, without Takao I would have no challenge.

Not that Rei and Max are weak either, or even Daichi. Though I dislike speaking about him, for Daichi is much too immature of any of us. The least for Max, but even Max can't stand him sometimes. I wonder about Max. He's constantly happy but if you ever kill off that grin of his, Max would be as vicious as a rhino. Rei on the other hand tended to be a calm guy, though he can be nosy at times, asking a bit too many questions to me. At least he's sane though. Lately Rei's been acting strange, but I threw it off my shoulder. Why do I care?

One strange day though, Rei came up to me. He asked if he could ask a question, which basically contradicted itself. Anyway, Rei said to me that he found someone….

I was confused, found who?

He told me he was in love. Why was he telling me? Why would I want to hear him go on and on about how great this person is and how much he would love to just confess his love to them? I tried to ignore him, but he said something else that caught my attention.

He told me that his new found love….was a male!

Why would I care? I asked him that day. He told me in his culture, relationships like this were forbidden. He pleaded for some advice on what to do. He even told me if the guy he liked would like him back. He kept yelling and screaming for help, asking, wanting to know what to do!

Ok, I suppose that is an exaggeration, but I don't care. I told him I wouldn't help him. Doesn't he know me at all? Why would I help people in things like these? I have no knowledge of such incidents like this! People make me so angry when they bother me even though they know me for a long time! I'm Kai! I DON'T HELP PEOPLE!

Fortunately nobody knows how I take things. Nobody knows what's going on in my mind, so I can think of whatever I want to think, even if this makes me not Kai. It's just that, people should know I'm antisocial already. In fact, what made Rei think I knew how to help him?

The next day, Rei came to me again. He apologized about the other day. He still asked if I was willing to help, so I told him my reasoning of not helping him. How can I help him? I don't know these things! Rei then said something surprising.

He said I had experience. He asked me if I remember Yuuya. What does Yuuya have to do with anything? Yuuya's gone now, and I'm happy for him, wherever he is. Rei became speechless. Here I will quote what he said after, almost making me fall on the ground in shock. Even though I didn't because I am Kai!

"But I thought you guys were in a close relationship!"

Rei must've not known me at all. Just because a fanboy was in the same school as I, does not mean we were going steady. Now Rei is scaring me because he's acting like one of those crazy fangirls that like pairing me with every person I knew. I mean, Yuuya is my classmate. I mean, he does look better than other guys, not like I like other guys. Every other person in my school is pretty ugly actually, compared to him. But Yuuya was never my boyfriend. That's right, he wasn't. I'm not in denial. I am not in denial. I am not in denial. I am not in denial.

Anyway, Rei took off, knowing I wouldn't help him, but my mind was in the pique of curiosity. So who is this guy that Rei likes? I mean, Rei seemed to like more girls from what I knew, so this is quite a surprise. Not like I'm going to find out anyway, but it's nice to know things. I like knowing things. That way nobody else knows these things and the whole incident would be hilarious…

The next day, I saw Rei sitting on the sand out at the beach. I stayed under a tree, which Takao remarked that I would camouflage with it. Didn't make me very happy, I'll get back at him. Rei wasn't looking quite happy. He wasn't swimming with the others. I stayed where I was, looking up at the sky.

After a couple of hours, Rei approached me. I wonder when he would leave me alone; he's being more annoying than everybody else. His face didn't look like he was about to ask a question though. He seemed quite solemn. Why is he entering my personal space? Don't tell me he is going to ask a question!

"Kai, remember when I told you about my…problem?"

Ok, so he did ask a question. I nodded.

"I know you weren't….well, you know, with Yuuya, but you and him were good friends, right?"

I nodded again. The conversation was getting dull. When will he get to the point of all this?

"You were really depressed when he…left us. You didn't even know him well. I bet you even found him annoying? But what if you did know him well? Would you have been sadder? How can I say this Kai? I just found out he was taken. I heard him say it with his own voice. Those three words I wished he ushered to me were given off to someone else!"

Yeah, he is scaring me.

Rei sighed. He looked up at me, his amber eyes looked as if it were about to be flooded with tears, "I didn't even tell him yet, and he was with someone else. Why can't he be mine, Kai? Why? I know I'm being selfish, but…"

I stood there just looking at him. I just looked at him. Suddenly, Rei reminded me of this cat I used to know. The cat was an alley cat and lost its family to the pound. It hurt me to just let him sit there and have no support, but why should I help him? Why is this hurting me? I don't know whoever this person Rei likes! Why do they do this to me?

Then I remembered Yuuya and what happened to him. I know how Rei feels, even though both incidents are different. They have the same impact. So I made myself put my hand on his shoulder. I _made_ myself. I did not want to do that, but I couldn't just well, let him sit there. I'm not going to say a thing though. Just let him pour out his feelings and let him recover.

Hold on a minute. Who was the guy? Maybe I shouldn't ask, after all, it's not my problem. I'm feeling too mushy today, god I hate my teammates. They did this to me. Someday I would kill them all.

Rei sighed, "Well Kai, I guess you don't want me around now. Thanks for listening though, it's all I need."

Why did he have to come to me? I mean, wouldn't it be better for him to go to Takao? Well, not Takao, Takao wouldn't listen. Since all he uses is his mouth and not his ears. Huh, he should've gone to Max then. Max would understand better than me. Maybe not, Max would just tell everybody because he can't keep secrets well.  
Damn it! Why me!

Rei frowned, "But I guess I should be happy for him…thanks again Kai."

Rei walked away and I let it go, who cares anyway? Whoever this mystery person he liked is happy, Rei's happy for him, I should be happy for him. Except I'm not happy because people keep bothering me, I need to get myself some coffee.

The next day, I woke up early in the morning. I poured myself my usual cup of coffee and sat there looking out the window. Suddenly, an unusual random thought popped up in my head. I wonder what Yuriy is doing today?

I didn't try to pick up the phone and call him. I don't want to, and it would kill Takao's phone bill. Hold on, I should kill his phone bill. He will never know I called Russia because I never pick up a phone. Nobody wakes up around this time anyways. I picked up the phone and looked at it.

Great, I don't know how to use it.

So I sat there for a while, listening to the tone of the phone for a while. Then I realized you had to dial a series of numbers to find Yuriy. So I took out this 2000 paged phonebook. Flipping through the book, I found Russia and checked the numbers. After a couple of minutes I found one name. Y. Ivanov. So I dialed the number and I heard rings.

"Hello, you have reached Yuriy's house! I'm not at home at the moment, so if you could just leave your number and name and I'll call you back whenever I feel like it. You better leave your name or phone, because I have caller ID! So if you're a telemarketer or someone from another country killing my phone bill, I will chase you down and murder you! SO have a good day and tell me your info after the god forsaken beep! BEEEEEEEP!"

I put the phone down. Now I made two people mad and nobody will suspect it would be me. Besides, I remember when I was a kid and Yuriy kept throwing snowballs on me and stuffing me in snowmen…shows him for doing something like that! Why do people have to exist?

Suddenly, a door creaked open. It was Max. He yawned and walked into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet door and took out some _Lucky Charms_™.

"Hey Kai…" Max mumbled, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Why must everybody go to me about stupid problems? Don't they have godfathers so they can go complain to them instead of me! I'm supposed to be the unnoticeable guy and be antisocial and cold! I do not help people, or listen to people's thoughts! So all of you can leave me alone!

"Go ahead," I just said. I can't believe myself.

Max gave me direct eye contact, "Well there's this girl, and she won't leave me alone. Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be the happy one and stuff. I can't believe I'm saying this though, but she's just so annoying!"

And why would I care? I don't know anything about girls, or boys, for that matter. I don't need to know these things and people don't go to me about their problems! Leave me alone!

"I just thought you might be able to help because you handle crazy fangirls everyday. Got any advice Kai?"

How about leaving me alone so I don't kill you? Or why don't you be as annoying as you are to that stupid lady? Why would I care? Why? Why? Why! They all think I'm such a good listener or something. Since I don't talk like Takao and hear nothing through my eating hole. I would rather be alone and train by myself with the birds and the dogs and the cats, where I can feel the cold breeze of the wilderness with no humans ruining my day by talking to me.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Oh good, now Max can leave me alone. He did, the visitor happened to be that crazy woman he was talking about. Who is she? Kind of surprising actually, but she's…

"Mom! Stop bothering me! Go back to America! At first your love and stuff was great, but now it's just repetitive and tiring!" Max yelled.

"But Maxie," she started, "you forgot your clean underwear!"

Max slapped his forehead. I don't need to watch this, as much as I love torment and the frowns of happy beings, this was just too much. I walked off. If people keep bothering me I will kill them personally. Max left with his mother and Takao woke up. Takao wasn't someone who woke up early, since it still was 7am, so that was strange.

"Hi Kai! How you doing!"

I feel good Takao. I feel good that your grandfather's going to have a fit about your phone bill.

"Hn."

I walked away and decided to head off to the park. It's nice and deserted because there was a murder there last night. I stood by that same tree and thought. Nice and alone right beside a yellow police line, I think I dreamt of this when I was young. Well, besides the Dark Dranzer thing I kept obsessing about back then. I wonder where it went…

Huh, is it just me or…

* * *

To be continued!

This was just a random story, nothing I put a lot of effort on.

Well I kind of did because I went over and edited it about 60 times. Review anyway, I need some constructive criticism or good comments if possible. Heck maybe even flames to make my day, P


	2. A Rare Moment

Hello FANS!

-silence-

Well, whatever, if anybody can actually remember me…I am Spot. Also known as Spotstar, Spoticus, Spotty, Spotters, Spoot, and other such alter-egos I will not tell you.

Anyway, the only reason I'm continuing this is because I stumbled upon a certain profile here, who said this story was one of their ABSOLUTE FAVOURITES… (well ok, maybe not absolutely…).

So, being inspired by one person, who I will not name, (Ok, I will at the end of the chapter) I shall now write my butt off because I can and you will read because I can make you read.

No, not really.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. What's the point of this anyway? Why would Aoki Takao come here and write a fanfiction on his own manga? Gee, I wish I were him so I don't waste time writing these…ehhhh…

Noteness: I HAVE THE 2ND CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AND I NEVER UPLOADED IT…WHEN I THOUGHT I DID…hmm…well, I'll just rewrite it because I am a different person again, and I like changing. However if you hate my change you can go jump off a bridge, I wouldn't mind. :)

Noteness x2: OMG I REREAD IT AND WENT "Who the hell's Yuuya?" I'm losing it. I'm losing it.

-

Chapter Two: A "Rare" Moment.

Huh, is it just me or…am I standing on the chalk line?

There went my shoes. I wanted to stay clean and neat like I always am. If you were dirty and filled with lice like Takao, you wouldn't be viewed as that loner leaning by the tree. Now I got chalk all over my shoes and pants. I realize I'm sounding like a girl, but I'm never known to be dirty or unobservant as well. I think it's quite odd that I stepped on the chalk line of where the murdered body was.

"Hey you! Get out of here!"

I saw a cop running at me with a big black club. The club was hard, a certain type of rubber or plastic that didn't break easily, and quite portable. I should know, since he smacked me with it. Now that is definitely not something I should be seen with, but luckily nobody else was around to see this annoying police officer committing illegal corporal punishment on me. That's when I had enough.

_No one_ hits Kai Hiwatari.

I decided that even though this could land me in a day's worth of jail time, I should defend myself. Actually, I would rather show this policemen who's who around here. This sounds rather like a girl, yet again, but people around here should know who I am, and fear me. They should leave me alone and let me go around doing exactly what I want when I want, even those who seem to be above the law since they keep the law, the law.

So I grabbed that rather effective club and threw it in a nice conveniently placed ditch at the side. The cop, knowing that lost equipment would go to his salary, quickly left me alone to retrieve the mobile stick of his. Hm, maybe I should get one for my own sake. This is probably the 5th time today that I was bothered. There's absolutely no place on Earth for complete tranquility, isn't there? I need a vacation to a nice isolated spot, and no, that does not mean Rei's village. Just because Rei's village is located at somewhere isolated, does not mean it is completely isolated. If it is not deserted, it is a place not worthy for me to go to.

Which would be practically everywhere.

Why, of all the sudden did I think about Rei's village? I've been there once myself. It was small, poor, and filled with people just like Rei. Not that that's bad, they just didn't have the best hygiene in the world. Do you know how much is smelled there? It was incredibly difficult to keep my cool instead of running into a poorly-cleaned bathroom and puking. In fact it's best to avoid any washrooms there because there are barely any. They just go in bushes like any animal would do. That scared me, but I kept my cool anyway. Rei is Rei, and that's that.

I guess I should just return to the dojo and hope they're all dead or something related. There's just never silence in a big city like Tokyo.

As I entered the place where Takao inhabits, I saw a strange sight that I have never seen in my life. I saw Takao sitting at the table reading a _book. _It was not a comic book either, but rather a novel. What novel would Takao read anyway? I decided to use my awesome loner powers (cough) to somehow read what Takao was reading. Then I suddenly understood.

It was the book of the History of Kinomiya. I knew his grandfather made him read this book as a punishment if he had misbehaved. I then realized that one of the "10 Commandments of Kinomiya" is to never mess with phone bills. Apparently my prank worked, and as a blissful sight, nobody suspected me. Sometimes life is really, really good, just too see 'companions' like this get theirs.

As I walked pass Takao, pretending I knew nothing of what he was doing, I noticed Max in the other room, wiping his blonde hair with a towel. He must've taken a bath. Max yawned and wrapped his towel around his waist…

"K-kai?"

Oh, I think I just saw Max butt naked and didn't even realize it.

"K-kai, you didn't see anything, ok? I know I haven't bathed in a week, but you must tell no one. Especially not my mom, ok? You won't tell right? I know you Kai, you definitely wouldn't tell! Hehe…" Max blabbered on by giving me some more information than I knew unintentionally. Of course I wouldn't tell, but this gave me an ingenious idea. I could do something to Max, and then not get suspected by it at all. It would seem a bit mean however, but this is Max. He'd get over it.

I walked pass Max, nodding in a complete lie. I walked into yet another room; Rei was lying on his back, purring. He was scratching his stomach like there was no tomorrow. Ever since Rei joined our team, we never needed a pet, since I don't consider any of our bit-beasts as pets, but I realized that Rei sometimes acted more like his animal spirit than his human side. It intrigued me as well. You could've just thrown a ball of yarn and he would chase it. I wonder if he'd get high on catnip.

So I decided to sit down in this room, and it caused Rei to jump up. A grin popped up on his face, and it did not amuse me one bit. Anybody grinning meant trouble, and that would mean Max is complete trouble. I stared into the feline's eyes, as his pearl-white fangs showed itself in his rather devilish grin.

"…I saw what you did, Kai."

What I did? What did I do? I didn't do anything at all, and besides, even if he told, which would be very odd for Rei, who would believe him? After all, I am Kai, and I am a cold person. I am not one bit mischievous, Rei. You know it. I can't even believe that you would think I would've done anything wrong. Hold on, he hasn't even told me what he knows yet.

"…I saw you get hit by that cop!" He finally blurted out, "in fact, I have it recorded on camera!"

_What? _What did he say? I wouldn't care if he knew I called Yuriy or even saw Max naked, but seeing me get assaulted by someone else is not pretty. Why should I believe him anyway? He could be lying, just trying to grab my attention or make me panic, which would be so unlike Kai. If he was to actually be telling the truth, I still have some weapons up my sleeve, and Rei will not tattle one bit at all.

"Hn." I grunted, pretending I didn't care one bit.

"And…" Rei continued, "I want you to help me on my problem. After all, if I can't be polite to get your help, I will blackmail you."

Doesn't this mental wildcat know I can't help him already? He's literally asking that I'm gay so I should help him because he's gay, but I'm not gay. Now he's trying to steal help from my empty help box by threatening to show one incredibly rare and short moment of me actually being vulnerable to all the public to see. See, these are the reasons why I really hate people, when you meet them they seem nice, but really, under their innocent skin is the devil within waiting to jump up and bring your demise.

Yes, this cat is evil and just clawed into my reputation. I will take 5 gold stars off "Kai's imaginary people-rating gold star wall", and just to think he was my top-rated person until recently.

"I don't see how you can." I said in the harshest voice I could bring out. I think I just strained my throat, oh well, not that I talk much anyway.

Rei sighed, "Kai, I just told you. If you don't believe me, here's a picture of your head being smacked by the cop."

Oh. Dear. God.

The horror of all horrors was just shown plop right into my face.

This was the second worst day of my life. The first might be when I found Voltaire's porn magazines while I was rummaging through the abbey basement. I was scarred for life then, and I was only 5, too. I am Kai though, and I will find a way out of this. Suddenly a solution popped up into my head, fight fire with fire. Rei can't just threaten Kai Hiwatari. I am Kai Hiwatari, nobody threatens Kai Hiwatari!

"I know who you love, Rei," what a lie.

Rei's grin soon disappeared. That felt so good in my body. I really should lie more, since it seems to make others miserable.

"Y-you do…?"

Of course I do Rei, just enough to make you believe my ridiculous claim so you don't go running around with evidence that Kai Hiwatari was abused by a moronic cop who I will one day inflict vengeance upon for his existence. You will do what Kai Hiwatari says, and Kai Hiwatari will not hurt you and let you live in peace and happiness. Why am I thinking in 3rd person?

"And if he happens to find out, you know what that means, " I simply smirked after. This was good. Takao is being punished for no reason. I have a way to blackmail Max, and I'm already doing that to Rei. Not only that but I was whacked by a cop and got my pants dirty. It's as if I spilled drugs onto my pants like a clumsy dumb bastrd. That would take me out of the position that I am classified in.

"Uh, Kai…I want your help, and I will show your embarrassment to many if you don't help me. You don't really have proof that you know who that _person _is!" Rei countered.

Ooh, he made a comeback. That's interesting; I don't hear many comebacks except from the Neo Borg and Takao. The Neo Borg actually has good comebacks, unlike Takao who just spits out a random name to me and runs off with a temper. I'm better at comebacks though. You will be sorry for challenging me, Kon Rei, for this will be your last. A sudden blonde popped into my mind. I realized he had a few problems himself as well. Maybe I could guess my way out of this, and if I am wrong, then I will be drastic.

"I know that who you love is…_blonde_…"

Rei suddenly hesitated. I hit the weak spot. Luck always goes my way sometimes, and this time is really good time for it to come. I have to thank it later.

"Well, there are lots of blondes out there!"

My loner intuition tells me that who he loves is who I think he is. Hm. This is good, this is really good.

Rei suddenly seemed to have a lot more confidence. He stopped being so anxious and I saw a determined look appear on his eyes. It kind of frightened me, but I shouldn't be afraid actually. Rei has no effect on me, no matter what he says.

"Kai, I don't care if you know or not, I want your help, and I know you have it!"

-

Ok, how was that? I know it was short this chapter and I was actually considering cutting it off earlier…because cutting it off then made a better chapter ending than this part! But then I felt it was too short so I wrote more…and it kind of dragged on like that. I didn't intend for that. Gah. Then I felt sleepy and thus it started to get boring...

The person who gave me inspiration was BlackPhoenix14…so whoever you are and if you're still around, uh, thanks?

I still think I uploaded the 2nd chapter of this one time…maybe it was deleted maybe? Does anybody remember? I really think I did. This was better anyway. :D

Reviews would be nice, consecutive criticism would be nice too. Flames will be burned and torn into pieces then secretly mixed in with Takao's morning cereal by Kai because nobody will suspect him at all!


End file.
